


The Bastard king Beyond the wall

by TheEmperorofaplanetos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Multi, Porn, Post-Apocalypse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorofaplanetos/pseuds/TheEmperorofaplanetos
Summary: A smutty tale of a Westeros changed....





	1. Taking a Tully

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, another smut story written when the show was around season 4 and not yet reached the garbage of season 8.

The battle of Humanity versus the Others had come Much More Sooner than anticipated. It came, in fact, just a few years after the success that was Robert's rebellion.

Men from all corners of the seven kingdoms had rushed towards the wall with all the might they had, the ensuing battles costing them hard as man after man fell. Westeros and even most of the lands across the narrow sea were turned to frozen hells.

Soon, as always when put to the test, humanity won. At great cost. The lands south of the wall were rendered uninhabitable for many years, made colder than even the true north beyond the wall. It was now a battle for survival. Armour was exchanged for furs and warm garbs. Castles frozen solid on the inside changed for tents and wooden and stone settlements. The people of westeros, as few as they were now but still numerous enough, journeyed beyond the wall.

It was a harsh life. Many perished as they were not used to such conditions. Many joined any Wildling bands that would take them and show them how to live and survive, afraid of death. Too afraid to die.

Years later, a new leader sprung up in one of the wildling bands. A young man with black hair and grey eyes who led his band of Wildlings to grow strong and prosper. His charisma and ideas quickly attracting many to his growing settlement in the north. Many saw that his ideas made life easier for them, while keeping to the free people way. He soon had a large force of 350,000 Wildlings under his command, all following him as the new "King beyond the wall". Not like there was much wall left after the war with the others.

He taught them to smith weapons, taught them to fight more efficiently and soon enough, had their loyalty. His name was Jon Snow. 

####################################

Jon sat quietly in his leaders tent in the night, the light from the torches giving him light while the heat of a mini fire in the middle of the tent surrounded by stones gave him and the inhabitants warmth. He looking over his ideas for his people. To tell the truth, he didn't want the title of leader thrust upon him. He had shared his ideas freely with others who lisutened and implemented them to survive their own harsh lives north of the wall. 

Now here he was, in his fortified Settlement that stretched towards even the sea, it's stone and wood walls enclosing and protecting his people that grew by the day, a mixture of Wildlings, what was left of the people of the seven Kingdoms and those from across the narrow sea. He even had 80,000 Dothraki among them, the sea meaning nothing to them once they knew they, their culture and Horses would disappear if they stayed in the now frozen lands south of the wall.

It was something he often brooded on. Those lands south of the wall and beyond had become frozen wastelands while the rest of the lands north of the walls remains remained the same. Harsh yet one could survive. Oh sure, the lands of the seven kingdoms, even the deserts of Dorne, would be habitable again one day. Even the lands beyond the narrow sea. But that would probably be in their great-great-great-grandchildren's days. He wondered even if their original inhabitants descendants would WANT to go back. Who knew? He would be dead by then, it wouldn't be his or his descendants problem.

For now he was content just to live another day.

"The food is ready, Great Khal." He looked up to find one of the young Dothraki women who served him at the openings to his working room. It was quite taxing, these titles they gave him. The Dothraki called him Khal. (Something one of their own Khals, one named Drogo, had protested and fought him over. He had thought to take his head and be leader over the Huge Settlement and all those in it. That notion came to an end quickly when his head had been lopped off by Jon's blade in single combat. Strong brute or not, Jon had more skill. Truthfully, Drogo would have died anyway. Wildling tradition aside, anyone who killed Jon would not last a night as a new leader, if he wasn't torn to pieces outright.)

Those of the 7 kingdoms called him Lord as did those beyond the sea.

Jon nodded gratefully to her, watching as she left to go back with the rest of those who served him personally. He noticed a little bit more sway in her hips and ass, no doubt trying to get his attention and succeeding. No doubt she wanted him in her bed to elevate her status in the settlement or even just among his servants. Truthfully, it wasn't strange for even just a short tryst in his bed for a day to gather much respect. Even bearing his bastard would make any lady have clout in the settlement. 

Jon had heard rumours that many on his "Council of the people" were pushing for Hereditary leadership, passing the Mantle of leadership onto Jon's children when he died. Though many of those from across the sea and Westeros were for it, the blockade came from the wildlings in the council, citing the old ways, something that Jon appreciated. But even those were few and far between. Many wanted Jon's blood to remain in power.

To Jon, it was just another return to the old ways of the south of the wall. The game of thrones was being missed it seemed. If the law was passed and he was made king, his tent and the part of the settlement it rested on would be filled with former Lords and men of import. They would swarm him with their daughter's and maybe even their own wives. If only to gain some power in the "Court" that would be established. But Lords daughters and wives would be the least of his worries. Any free woman would try to steal into his bed. (And most likely succeed) Any whore, farmer's daughter/wife, widow or even a simple Tavern maid he took when his lust ran hot would wrap their legs around him and make sure he spilled within in the hopes of conceiving an heir or bastard just to raise their status. Something he could do without.

Besides, he had his own way of dealing with his urges.

#######################

He remembered when he first came upon Catelyn Stark. Her, her sister and her daughters had come upon the settlement after her husband had died. She had begged for entrance into his people. And he had always had a thing for Redheads. He had taken one look at the Mature beauty and decided. He liked what he saw. Good hips, beautiful, some nice tits and a good arse on her and still relatively young. Only 42. She could still squeeze out an heir or two.

He had made sure her tent was next to his own and his household had whispered about that night. Having seen Catelyns daughter, Sansa, a true Northern beauty, they had guessed at her being taken to warm his bed from then on. They were not far off. But Sansa had been too innocent then. Jon wanted some experience from his lover that night.

He had taken Catelyn Tully that night. Watched her ass jiggled when he took her from behind. Looked at how her tits went up and down as he made her ride him to orgasm. Heard her scream in pleasure and beg to bare his child as he came. All while Her daughter and sister peeked from different spots in the tent, Sansa's fingers deep in her cunt. Thank the old gods her youngest was a deep sleeper.

And now tonight, he had come for more. 

He found her waiting after his supper, naked and wrapped up on a bed of warm furs in her own tents bedroom. It was warm inside and about to get hotter.

She smiled invitingly and let him take in her body, her firm tits and good figure. He could already feel her on him. "I'm glad you came, Lord Snow." She said, speaking the last words with a hint of amusement. It had taken some time for him to learn that some last names denoted a bastard status to the people of westeros. 

He smiled as he approached her, dropping his clothes and letting her take in his chiseled body. "Still think me a bastard, Lady Tully." He asked as she smiled. "Perhaps. Only a bastard would continue to take a mother while her daughter watches secretly." She said. If it was a chastisement, Jon could only smile and ignore it. His hand left her red hair that he had been playing with to go down to her bare belly. Catelyn shivered.

"Perhaps it's time you bear me some bastards of your own. These beautiful and strong hips were meant to help birth strong sons and daughters. Might as well be mine." He said, his eyes dark with lust as his lips met Catelyn's own full red ones in a deep kiss, his hands moving to spread and play with her eager cunt as she moaned in pleasure into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and pushed her legs apart, loving the way she squirmed as he spread her open with his cock, the feel of her still tight pussy lovingly squeezing his thick dick till he was balls deep in her. He began to pound into her, watching her bountiful breasts moving up and down with his thrusts.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, refusing to let go as he took her now wet and juicy cunt, the lewd and hard smacking sounds of his cock pumping into her filling the air as well as her moans of pleasure. "I'm going to cum!!" She moaned out, jon feeling her silk like warmth tighten around his dick and a wet sensation flooded his cock as she squirted. "You're such a Whore. I wonder if all those who came from those Riverlands you hail from are like you. Nothing but Sluts willing to bear and squeeze out any man's bastard children from between those legs." He whispered fiercely into her ear as she finished Cumming.

He began to increase his pace, pounding away at her cervix with each thrust as her screams for mercy and rest filled the night. Many females of his household could be found in nearby tents, fingering their cunts to orgasm or fucking their own husbands hard and giving them a great night.

The redhead Tully Milf was creaming again, her whole thighs slick with her cunt juices as Jon's assault continued. Finally he was beginning to feel it. The need to cum was strong in his balls. He needed this.

"I'm going to fuck your sister soon, give her something better to whine about when shes popping out my heir, then I'll make your daughter one of my wives just for good measure. And when you're all growing with my child, I'll find out where your men from your lands are and parade you in front of them. Showing how the daughters of the Riverlands are nothing but wanton Sluts who are bearing my children. It will be a good demoralizing for any upstart who wants to cause trouble, don't you think?"

Catelyn never had a chance to reply as Jon kissed her fiercely and slammed into her cunt one more time. His seed spilled into her, thick and virile and triggering her largest orgasm yet. "Get Pregnant, You Southern Whore!!" He roared in triumph. Her cervix was open and taking it all inside her unprotected womb. She doubted even moon tea would get rid of this conception with the amount of seed in her. She would no doubt bare Jon's child.

He pulled out of her, watching his thick seed leak from her tired body onto her furs. He would sleep with her tonight and take her again in the morning to make sure his heir would be conceived. Then he would move onto the day's business.

He never noticed the face of Sansa Stark that had witnessed the whole thing for the 5th time leave.


	2. The Frey and the Bastard.

Jon tiredly walked back into his tent after another long day in the settlement. He had broken up two major fights between 2 former minor lords of westeros, attended a Dothraki Horse race as a guest of honour and travelled the settlement inspecting defences. All taxing work. He was about done with things for the day.

The council of the people had met in another session that day. From what he had been told, a certain former lord, Tywin Lannister, had almost had the meeting come to blows when he suggested that Jon Snow be replaced with a more capable and older leader. Mainly himself. Jon was content to leave him be for now, but watch the situation closely. He wouldn't cause unrest by killing him outright until challenged.

A Good wench between the sheets would do right now. Something to take his mind off things. And he knew just the one. He found her working with the others of his Household. "Lady Roslin, wasn't it?" He called to the brown haired and pretty girl who served him wine in the evenings. She looked up from her work, dark eyes. "Y..yes my Lord." She murmured. Jon smiled a friendly smile, putting her at ease. 

"Would you mind coming with me, there's something I'd like you to do for me." He said in an upbeat manner as Roslin nodded. She cleaned her hands of any dirt she had and followed him out and back into his tent. Timid she may be, but Roslin knew what would be coming as soon as they stepped into his tent bedroom. She knew of Catelyn Tully. Everyone had seen the swell of her womb, their leader having taken her like a mare in heat to conceive his bastard. It would seem she was next.

And so when he pushed her onto his bed and kissed her fiercely, she returned it just as deeply. Tongues dancing with each other and her hands pulling him closer.

############################

In an unknown location….

"You must seduce this Barbarian, Sister. Warm his bed and make him fall in love with you. Only then can i have enough of his ear to demand an army to go south of the walls remains and reclaim Westeros."

"It is a Wasteland brother. It is still a frozen Hell out there. Even a dragon wouldn't survive it…."

"SILENCE!! Do NOT wake the dragon sister. I will go back and reclaim the Seven Kingdoms. All this nonsense of it still being a frozen wasteland are nothing but rumours. The 400 Maesters we have left have seen the signs. Summer is here again. Though you couldn't tell from this icy cage."

"But we would be killed if i am noticed. Those left from Westeros would know my heritage on sight. I know there are some ladies from Volantis here who have the looks of those from pentos and Valeria who look like me but my eyes would give me away."

"ENOUGH!! You will do as ordered, sweet sister. Go to him. Make him notice you. It should be easy enough. Let him between your legs and bare him some brats. I don't care how you do it. But i will have my army."

"…..Yes brother."

##################################

Roslin's entire body felt on fire with wanton lust. She spread her legs as wide as possible, feeling Jon's tongue on her wet cunt. Her cunt gushed out what seemed like whole rivers of hot cunt juice. It flowed out her pussy and splashed down her thighs and onto furs of the bed.

Jon was savoring the fragrance and taste of his lover's hot cunt juice. He moved one hand down to her pussy, thrusting his fingers between her wet cunt lips. He continued to suck and nibble her heavy tits. His fingers slipped wetly into her juicy pussy as her pussy juices covered his hands. She moaned loudly and tossed her head back and forth in the lust.

Jon knew that she was more than ready for his hard cock. "Ohhhh, Fuck me, lord Snow," Roslin moaned, thrusting her pussy against his hand. "Fuck me now, Take me like a Common whore!" Her voice was filled with lust. She was begging like a needy tavern maid for his cock. "I can't wait any longer, Lord Snow. Please fuck me. Fuck me and let me bare your child."

The magic words. Words that made Jon shiver with lust at seeing another of these Westeros ladies bare his seed in their womb, watching as his cum quickened within her and made her heavy with an heir. They called him the snow wolf and he needed to have his pack and pups.

He covered her mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue between her full lips to meet her own. Roslin opened her mouth wide and pressed her tongue against his as she sucked loudly and wetly on his tongue, pressing lips harder and harder against his mouth. If this was what it was like taking these young ladies then Sansa would soon find him between her legs, pumping a bastard into her.

Jon climbed on top of his lover's willing body. He felt her breasts pressed against his chest, making his thick cock grow even harder. "I hear you Freys are a fertile lot. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be giving me twins for the rest of your life."

Roslin felt his large cockhead pressing against her and she spread her legs wider for him, as wide as she could, wriggling her hips impatiently for his cock.

"I'm going to fuck you and ruin this cunt for anyone but me, you wanton southern slut!" Jon whispered into her ear.

He soon fit his huge prick snugly into the wet slit of her tight cunt. He then gave a deep thrust which sent his thick cock shooting all the way into her wet pussy, beating into her cervix. She could feel his balls, heavy with sperm, right against her ass.

As her lover began to slowly pump his hips, pummeling her wet pussy, Roslin moved to meet his thrusts, pumping her cunt up and down on his huge cock, clenching and unclenching her tight cunt walls around his thick cock.

He pumped his cock deeply into her hot, grasping pussy. Her humbly offered ass shook under the impact of his thick pole and her cunt walls tightened with the pleasure she felt from his pounding prick. He was ramming it in deeper and harder with each thrust into her cunt.

"I'm cummminnng!" She suddenly squealed, grabbing onto her lover tightly and pressing his hard body against her soft one as she wrapped her legs around him, unwilling to let go. Her cunt walls spasmed and gushed out her hot pussy juice, filling the tent with her scent and trickling down her soft thighs and splashing down onto the furs.

Without a word, his lips crashed onto her as his cock sought her cervix and began to unload huge amounts of sperm into her willing and fertile womb. His balls spasmed and shook as they let loose a thick payload of virile seed into her young and willing body, seeding her with a child, another of Jon's heirs. The creamy jizz filled her thoroughly as she sucked on his tongue fiercely with her lips, same as how her cunt desperately sucked out his cum, eager for conception. 

She held him possessively, refusing to unwrap her legs and arms around his body as he covered them with furs to begin their rest. Her tongue finding his own as she kissed him passionately for then next 10 minutes before finally snuggling into him and letting him rest his head among her sweet smelling hair.

Unknown to her, Catelyn Tully and any other of the women he would take, the powerful dragon bloodline of the Targaryen bloodline would mix with all manner of both noble and commoner blood by the time Jon was done. But one of the purest unions would soon to come, as their mother was quickly approaching his tent.


End file.
